


Pink Sprinkles

by artificialmac



Series: Bitney Bakery AU [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Adoption, Bakery AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, fucking cute as fuck if i do say so myself, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Roy and Shane have been married for a few years now when they finally decide they are ready to have children.





	

They had been married for a year when Shane mentioned kids for the first time. They had been married for two years when Shane mentioned kids a second time. Year three when Shane mentioned kids a third time, Roy finally asked him about it.

“Do you want kids?”

Shane lifted his head from Roy’s chest to look at him questioningly. “What brought this on?”

“This is the third instance I can distinctly remember you saying something about wanting kids. Do you?”

Shane sighed. “I am happy now, with you, and that is all that matters.” Shane went to kiss him, but Roy put his finger up.

“Just tell me.”

“Yeah. I do.” Shane then began to explain, “But it isn’t a big deal. I mean we don’t have to…”

Roy had never really thought much about kids. Because of his own experiences with his parents, and his not necessarily warm demeanor, he was worried that he wouldn’t be a good father. Shane on the other hand, was a natural with kids. He was the first one their friends went to when they were going to be out of town.

The more he thought about it, the more the smile on his face grew. “Yeah.”

“Yeah what?”

“Lets have kids.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

The next moment Roy had an armful of Shane and a warm feeling in his stomach. The rest of the night was spent researching adoption agencies and stealing kisses between their shared laptop.

…

Roy was wearing a suit, which he hardly ever did. The tag scratched his neck, and his tie was too tight. His new shoes squeaked on the linoleum floor echoing in the small hallway. He gave Shane a nervous glance before they were led into the gymnasium. There were about fifty kids in the room. Some were reading, some were playing; many were staring at Roy and Shane.

Roy suddenly felt a rush of nerves and he put his hand in Shane’s. The younger boy gave him a reassuring smile and they began to walk around the room, talking to kids. They met a little boy named Ethan. He told them all about his sports car collection. Then a little girl named Maria showed them her jump roping skills.

Roy was slowly getting more and more flustered. He didn’t know what he was doing here. He couldn’t be a father to any of these kids. What was he even thinking? Roy pulled himself away from Shane’s side and went to lean against the wall of bleachers. He slid down the wall slowly. He breathed in and out and tried to think clearly.

His thoughts were interrupted by a movement that caught his eye. He looked over to see a small girl with big brown eyes brushing through her curly hair with a plastic pink brush, and looking at herself in a small pink mirror. She ran over to another little girl with similar features, and the two began to talk excitedly. He watched as the other girl began to try and tie a hair tie around the big-eyed girl’s messy curls. He watched them struggle for a few minutes before he found himself walking across the gym so he was standing next to them.

“Can I help?”

The girls looked up at him surprised, but nodded their heads. Roy kneeled down so he was on the same level as the first girl. He pulled her hair back and began to twist the ponytail holder around her hair, trying to pull as little as possible. He was instantly brought back to the numerous times he had done the same motions for his sister. Just as he had finished the first girl’s ponytail, the other girl came and was standing with her back to him, implying that he should do her hair as well.

He started talking to them and learned that their names were Quinn and Skylar. They both had huge grins on their faces as they told Roy all about themselves. He found out that Quinn and Skylar were twins, and they were both six years old.

Roy learned that Quinn was really interested in space and the stars, while Skylar was more into sports.

Skylar ended up sitting in Roy’s lap as he finished up her braid. She told him that she really wanted to play soccer, but her school wasn’t big enough to have a soccer team.

Quinn tried to reassure her. “Don’t worry Sky. When we finally get out of here our parents will take us away to a new school. A bigger and better school.” When she saw that Skylar wasn’t nearly as hopeful as she was, Quinn added, “With three soccer teams!”

Roy saw Skylar’s face brighten up and the two girls grabbed at each other’s hands at the fond idea. Roy didn’t have the heart to explain to them that schools didn’t normally have three soccer teams.

After he had finished weaving Skylar’s hair together to form and intricate braid, the two girls admired themselves in the mirror. Roy couldn’t help the smile that took over his whole face. He didn’t know what it was about these girls, but he couldn’t help but feel drawn to them.

Roy took a moment to look around. He met Shane’s eyes from across the gym and motioned the blonde over.

When Roy looked back, Quinn was walking up shyly to him, big brown eyes open wide and questioning. “Can we do your hair?”

Roy looked at her as if she were insane. “No. Not a chance.”

She pouted, but Roy was adamant, no matter how cute this little girl was, he was not going to let her anywhere near his hair. He watched as she sulked over to Skylar, and the two ran off to the other side of the gym.

Shane excused himself from the horde of children vying for his attention and came to sit next to Roy. “So, what do you think?”

“Honestly?”

Shane nodded.

“I think I am completely unprepared to be a father, and I am freaking out because I know how much this means to you.”

“Hey” Shane took Roy’s hands in his own and met his husband’s eyes. “I love you.” Roy scoffed. “No, listen, this is important. I love you. I love you more than anything else in the universe and that will never change. I am happy with you.” Shane breathed in and out. “If you don’t want to do this…”

“That’s not it. I want this Shane I really do. I’m just scared that we will pick the wrong one, or that our child will hate me, or I just won’t be good enough for him or her. And you…” Roy paused and stroked Shane’s face lightly. “You, with all that talent and beauty, and just youness, I can never live up to that.”

“Look at me. You are enough. You are so enough. Do you think I have any idea what I am doing?”

Roy nodded.

“Well I don’t. I am terrified beyond all rationality. I’m worried about the same things you are. But trust me when I say you are completely and exquisitely enough.”

Roy nodded finally, squeezing Shane’s hands as a way of thanks. He had never, and would never be able to express how much Shane’s words of encouragement meant to him.

Roy was pulled out of his thoughts by a sudden motion in front of him. The two girls from earlier were standing in front of him, hands behind their backs, hiding something. He was just about to ask them what was up, when he was suddenly accosted by two small figures. One of the girls had grabbed his hands and was not letting them go, while the other girl was doing something to his hair. He felt curious fingers teasing along his scalp and he groaned outwardly. He tried in vain to get his hands free, but for a small girl, Skylar had a strong grip. Roy looked over at his husband in a plea for help, but Shane was laughing too hard to even make eye contact.

The two girls stepped back after a few minutes and admired their work. Roy pulled out his phone and turned on the front facing camera. He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. He hardly had any hair to work with in the first place, so the ponytail only consisted of a few hairs. He looked incredibly silly, but the two girls just looked so pleased with themselves that he didn’t dare say anything.

He went to take out the hairband, but he felt a familiar hand stop him. Shane shook his head lightly at Roy, and the older man sighed in surrender.

There was a ring of a bell, and the mass of kids all went running towards the door. Shane and Roy stood up and watched as the kids lined up and exited the gym. Roy felt a flutter in his heart when he saw Skylar and Quinn wave at them as they left.

Roy turned to Shane and they shared a knowing look. It was the ultimate cliché, but it turned out to be the exact way to describe how Roy felt.

He just _knew _.__

__He and Shane visited Skylar and Quinn as often as they could and with every visit, they fell more and more in love. It felt right and they both agreed that these were their kids._ _

__The actual adoption process took a whole lot longer than either of them had expected. Roy thought all the paperwork was a bit stupid, and dammnit, he just wanted his kids already so he could give them the world. But it didn’t work like that._ _

__In the meantime though, Roy and Shane got to work child-proofing their house. The most exciting part of that was painting Quinn and Skylar’s room. Shane turned the volume up all the way on his Spotify playlist, exclusively featuring Madonna songs, and he and Roy danced and painted well into the evening. They probably could have finished sooner, if Shane hadn’t insisted on kissing Roy every time he finished a section of wall. Also the paint fight they had, that ended up with Shane spilling all the green paint on the floor and having to run to the store in the middle of the night, ate up a lot of their time as well. They finally finished painting at three in the morning and were too tired to make it back to their room, so they lay on the plastic sheets covering the floor. As they drifted off to sleep, Roy kept coming up with all the wonderful scenarios with the four of them._ _

__When the call finally came through, Shane was out of town. At first Roy was upset, but then he got an idea._ _

__Roy took them to the bakery. He flipped on the lights and walked the girls around. They hadn’t let go of his hands since he had picked them up, but at the sight of all the sweets Skylar and Quinn began to run around pressing their faces to the glass. Roy just smiled at them._ _

__Skylar and Quinn stopped in front of a display case of cupcakes. “Can we have one?”_ _

__“I’ll do you one better.”_ _

__…_ _

__“I don’t know why I have to cover my eyes.”_ _

__“God you are so annoying, it’s a surprise just do it.”_ _

__Shane sighed, but followed Roy as he led him through the bakery. He tried to peek a bit, but Roy saw him._ _

__“I swear if I see you peek again I am divorcing you.”_ _

__Shane laughed and shut his eyes. ”No you won’t. You love me.”_ _

__“Heaven help me I do.” Roy finally stopped and let go of Shane’s hand._ _

__“Can I open my eyes yet?”_ _

__“One second.” Shane heard something being moved around, but he couldn’t tell what it was. The noise stopped suddenly and Roy spoke again, “Ok. Now.”_ _

__Shane opened his eyes to see an assortment of cupcakes arranged on a table. Shane looked at them for a moment. They didn’t look as pristine as Roy’s cupcakes usually looked. The icing was uneven and the cakes were shaped strangely. He only noticed that they spelled something out after several seconds of standing there._ _

__Shane began to voice his question aloud, “ _World’s Best Dad _? What does that-“ Then he stopped and looked up at Roy with wide eyes. “Wait, really?” Just at that moment he felt two figures crash against him with enough force to knock him over. He landed on his back, arms full of two laughing little girls. Skylar and Quinn hugged him close and he hugged them back just as tightly.___ _

____Shane noticed Roy watching them few feet away with a big smile on his face. He motioned his husband over and held out his hand. When Roy took it, Shane pulled him down on the ground with them. Roy looked angry at first when Shane started laughing, but he couldn’t help but smile when Quinn jumped on to his chest. The four of them lay on the floor for a long time, chatting and smiling and holding each other close._ _ _ _


End file.
